Digimon Alpha Terra : Kyuutairiku Shinsekai
by AT-takabero
Summary: Ten years after MaloMyotismon's defeat, a new evil arises, and its only a new batch of Digidestined that can stop his plan from working! But deep in the shadows, a darker force waits...
1. Digimon KS : A PRELUDE

DIGIMON ALPHA TERRA : A Prelude  
  
  
  
  
  
Daemon, the Lord of Destruction, trapped in the Dark Ocean by Ken, has finally found a way out of his prison and take revenge on the Digidestined. Dragomon, the Dark Undersea Master, has created a port leading to the Digital World. He plans to find one human with the soul of Light. With his sacrifice can he achieve ultimate power. Daemon becomes Dragomon's army general, but cuts the deal short when they enter the Digital World. He splits the sea dragon into his Champion form, and his frail Ultimate. Corsairmon, the Champion, is under Daemon's control, since his true form can be destroyed by a moment's notice. Daemon does not underestimate the Guardians, and seals them all, and prepares himself for the coming of the Digidestined by forcing Corsairmon to find Dark Digidestined. They will shroud the true enemy.  
  
Gennai escapes Daemon's grasp and manages to send messages to a new batch of Digidestined, but fails to stay and help them. Now without guidance, the Light Digidestined must solve the mystery of their arrival and save the Digital World.  
  
But deep within the ranks, the real enemy waits for his time to return to power.  
  
Welcome to the new adventure. Welcome to Digimon Alpha Terra.  
  
DIGIMON Alpha Terra : Kyuutairiku Shinsekai is an RPG unlike any other. It presently has 14 members, and 16 characters. It is basically an Alternate Universe, since it does not follow the Season 02 epilogue. It is presently on its 4th month of RPing. It started on June 2002, and the RPers have been posting like crazy! The compiled posts have been created and divided into Chapters, which will be slowly added here. For more information, go to: http://www.geocities.com/takabero_n_kashikoi/ Or if you want to see the actual RPG, go to: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/digimon_alphaterra_rpg/  
  
Story : Alpha Terra Inc. Compilation : AT-takabero Available Chapters: 01 : The Real World 02 : The Digital World 03 : Walking The Line 04 : Two Sides 05 : Let There Be Fight 06 : First Strike 


	2. 01 The Real World

/// CHAPTER ONE --- The Real World \\\  
  
Daniel walked to the schoolyard with his friends Ryu and Kael. His brother walked off to meet his friends. "Any of you guys finish the homework yesterday?" Daniel asked. "Yeah... so..." Kael said. "Just want to know if I'm alone or not..." he answered. "You didn't do it again? What's wrong with you? Seriously, you have to finish your homework!" Kael explained. Ryu sat down on a bench and watched a short game with a few seniors.  
  
-----  
  
Kaijin walked to an empty bench looking at all the students of Sephira. Pathetic... he thought. You all can just wait for the day when my time comes... you'll see what's in store... he snickered in his mind, thinking up of an idea...  
  
-----  
  
Kael left to finish something at class. Daniel sat with Ryu, a little tired with standing up. "So what's bugging you?" he asked. "Nothing... its just that... don't you think... life can't just be like this?" Ryu replied. "Like I said... get a hobby..." Daniel replied. "I do but... never mind..." Ryu ended. The clock tower rang, the beginning of the school day. "How do I explain this to the teacher..." Daniel murmured.  
  
*****  
  
Steam escaped from the bathroom of the Masuma Training Hall. After her usual routine of sparring with her father, and solo training, she took her usual shower. After taking changing into her uniform, she went downstairs. "I am leaving now, sayonara," Nikko told the residents of the training hall. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" her mother asked, Nikko shook her head no. Nikko then grabbed her Panda backpack and binder and left the house. Nikko heard voices call behind her, but kept on walking, knowing very well who they were. "See...?" Makoto whispered to his friend. "I told you she wouldn't wait up for us? Why won't you chase after someone else? You can have any other girl in school, but you chase after the one who hardly speaks to anyone!" "I like a challenge, you know me," Yukio smirked. "She's only playing hard to get.!"  
  
*****  
  
Rikai Levine's room wasn't anything special. She hadn't had a lot of time to accessorize things... her family had just moved in a few days ago. A few hastily taped posters donned the walls, Mementos of her last house. Sunlight poured into the room through the great glass windows that had yet to be curtained. It was quite a serene scene, until the obnoxious buzzing of the digital clock perched on Rikai's nightstand broke the silence. Rikai reached over blindly to the alarm, switching off the sound that rudely disturbed her sleep. She sat up, yawned, and started to get ready for school.  
  
Later, Rikai walked out of the house wearing Green Capri's and a Tonari no Totoro tank top. She slung her Dora the Explorer backpack over her shoulder and slipped on her pink flip-flops. he gave her mom a kiss goodbye, making sure she had her Invader ZIM lunchbox. She twirled her french braided hair between her fingers, nervously walking toward her school. She sighed. She had taken a year of Japanese, and was pretty fluent in the complex language. She hadn't had much time to practice with actual people, actual kids. She hoped she didn't come off sounding too... teachery. She reached the doors of the school much sooner than she hoped. She sighed as she got ready for her first day at her Japanese school.  
  
*****  
  
Taira sat in a solitary tree awaiting class to start. It was like her to be up and ready before anyone. Usually in the mornings she would come here to unwind before having to deal with the pathetic classmates she had to put up with for the rest of the day. Most of the students in her school got on her nerves very easy and she was usually ready to punch someone before the day was done. She watched the sun rise to it's point in the sky and looked at her watch, which was inside her back pack. "Time to go deal with the idiotic teachers and fellow students..." Taira said rolling her eyes and secretly wishing for a way to escape this day. She hopped down from the tree already dress in her school uniform. Her hair was up in her usual style of two messy buns and thick, long, bangs that lined the side of her face. Looking up at the school, she threw her black backpack onto her shoulder and started her way into the school.  
  
*****  
  
The sun's light peered over the curtains of a young boy's room, making him stir in his sleep. He covered himself with his blanket, hoping that the sun would go away. He murmured something about how he hated morning, and he sighed.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
"Grrr..." A hand slowly appeared from under the covers, just so it could press the snooze button on that alarm clock. He mumbled something inaudible, then he slowly sat upright. "KITSUI!! WAKE UP!!" A voice boomed from outside his room, making the boy jump slightly. "Hai hai, oyajisan! I'm awake!" Kitsui replied, sighing yet again. He got off of his bed, then he slowly walked outside of his room. The rest of his morning preparations went by normally, though he skipped breakfast yet again. He grabbed his backpack and slinged it over his shoulder, then he walked towards the door. He was able to take two steps before he realized that he had forgotten something. He went back inside and he grabbed his notebook. He dashed outside of his house, then he slowed down into a walk. "This day will be as boring as usual." He muttered to himself, then he made his way towards his school.  
  
*****  
  
Upon arriving at the gates of Furinkan, Nikko gazed at the bronze gates. She had never noticed how... old... they looked. She then walked past the gates, tuning out the voices of Yukio and Makoto, as always. Nikko met with her one and only best friend, Shiro. "Ohayou, Shiro," Nikko addressed. Shiro nodded and they both walked to their regular sakura tree. "Hey, looks like she's got a different guy on her mind, Yukio..." Makoto teased. "Nah, they're only friends..." Yukio said. They both headed for their spot under the shade of a building.  
  
*****  
  
Taira looked at the tall gates and gave a slight groan. Once she passed here school would begin and she was sure to be bored before lunch began. Sighing, she took a look around the area and saw some girl and her friend head to a sakura tree. Shaking her head Taira just turned and went into the large building; towards her first class. She was just about to open the door to her first class when some snobby little blond came up behind her and poked her shoulder. Turning around, Taira said, "What?" The blond girl tilted her head and gave a huge grin. "Well, I was wondering if you would mind giving this letter to that girl over there for me..." The blond girl said, giving her a grin. Taira raised an eyebrow, "Why would I do that for you?" The blond smiled. "Because she isn't talking to me and she is in your class. so. please?" Eventually Taira gave in and handed the note to the girl... who ran up behind her moments after reading it yelling "ICK YOU LOVE ME?!" She gave a confused look at the girl she gave the note, who was obviously now yelling at her. "That girl gave me it!" Taira yelped pointing to the blond who had disappeared laughing into the room. Sweatdropping Taira went into the class room dragging the girl in with her. Pushed the girl into the blonds lap and said "She gave me that to give to you!" She yelled. Suddenly the two girls started laughing and both said "Ha! Got you! Gullible... baka..." That was it, Taira pushed their desk over along with them and stormed out of the class room. She threw her books into her locker and walked straight out of the school "That's it! I hate that school!"  
  
*****  
  
Nikko looked at the girl who stormed out of the school. "I wonder what went wrong?" Shiro asked his friend. "Probably those b*tches from my first..." Nikko said. "It always is..."  
  
*****  
  
Taira was already to her solitary large maple tree and threw her back pack at it. "How low can people get to torment me! Someday they will all pay.. All of them...." She said, clenched her fist and punched at the tree, only to stop an inch before it hit the bark. She was panting softly, turned and sat against the base of the tree, and started to sing a barely audibly melody under her breath. After a short time she seemed to have cooled off, but she wasn't going back to that school, unless someone paid her. "I need to get out of this stupid uniform..." She said picking up her bag again, dusting it off. "Thank god I always bring something to change into.." with that said, she pulled out a pair of small, Black and red, oval frame type goggles and put them around her neck and started off in a direction away from the school.  
  
"Long time since I've skipped school and today seems like a nice day to take a holiday from classes.." She giggled to herself and found a path that would bring her near Sephira.  
  
*****  
  
Rikai was making her way to her first class with a note for her teacher explaining her 'new kid' situation. She walked in to her first class to find three girls talking, and after a few words were exchanged, one of them stormed angrily out of the room. Rikai didn't catch a lot of the conversation, but she gathered that the two girls who were left in the room were being...not nice. She hesitated a minute, and decided to walk over. "Howdee there, ladies," She said casually, speaking in English. "I guess making fun of people is a popular sport here in Japan. Well, where I come from, we have a name for people like you. It's not appropriate to say such mean things here, though, so I won't. Just keep this in mind, ma'dames, that you do not know everything, as you so obviously thought." She continued, smiling as though she was talking about the weather. The girls stared at her blankly, and nodded cluelessly. Rikai turned and walked away, then approaching the teacher. "Hello, sir...I believe this is for you?" She said, handing over the note. "Ah, yes. You may take an open seat." The teacher replied, apparently busy. Rikai sat down on the side of the room opposite of the mean girls.  
  
*****  
  
Kaijin left the school before the bell rang. ----- Daniel walked over to the first class and made his way to his usual seat. He wished the day would be over soon. He turned to the other people walking to their seats. ----- Kaijin walked over to a shop down the block. Why did he have to go to a school, he thought. If people really think he's going to be trouble, why don't they just lock him up in a juvenile center or something...  
  
*****  
  
Taira made her way passed the other school. She made her way passed a shop and decided she might as well go in, after all it was something to do. Walking on up the clerk she asked him "Do you have a public bathroom?" She desperately needed to get changed before anyone saw her.  
  
"Hai" Said the clerk. He held out a key attached to a large object and pointed to a door in the back. Taira tilted her head and thanked the man before taking the key.  
  
She turned and started to quickly walk towards the back room, passing by a very familiar boy. Pausing, Taira stopped to take a second look, but continued on her way to change. Making her way into the dirty bathroom, Taira gave a slight annoyed look and figured to change quickly. She changed from her uniform into a black halter, type top, that laced up the front and a pair of hip hugging, flared jeans. Taira shoved her uniform into her back pack and took a quick glance into the mirror. She fixed her hair and readjusted the goggles around her neck. Now that that was done Taira headed toward the front, passing up the boy.  
  
*****  
  
Kaijin looked back at the street, noticing its emptiness. He turned back to the aisle to buy some gum. He turned around, then noticed a girl walking towards him. She looked familiar...  
  
*****  
  
She watched him slightly eye her "What are you looking.." She stopped before finishing the sentence. "Kaijin..?" Taira said extremely alarmed and surprised.  
  
*****  
  
Kaijin was a little surprised that this girl knew her name. He knew her... But he couldn't quite remember who she was... "Taira?" He didn't feel like talking but it was good to meet someone friendly for a change. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Kai asked, both surprised and glad.  
  
*****  
  
She gave a unsteady smile. "Yup, It's me Taira... and school is a big waste of time and people are jerks so I left on a vacation from school today... What about you? Shouldn't you be in school?" Taira fidgeted some in her spot. "How...ya been?"  
  
*****  
  
"School started when I left so I decided to stay out for a day..." he shrugged. He walked over to the cashier, and bought the gum, then went back to Taira.  
  
*****  
  
Yukio threw his backpack over the tall ivory wall. "Hurry up, Makoto!" Yukio yelled from the top of the wall. "I can't today, Yukio!!" Makoto yelled back. "I have an exam in Chem!"  
  
"Oh well...!" Yukio said. "Your loss!" He then disappeared behind the wall.  
  
"Again Makoto...?" said a voice. Makoto turned around to the sound of the voice. It was Nikko. "When will he ever learn..." With that, Nikko walked to class with Shiro.  
  
*****  
  
Rikai sat, bored, in her new seat, waiting for class to begin. She  
  
sighed and stared out the window. She wished she could sit outside,  
  
but it was too late... class was about to start.  
  
*****  
  
Jim lay on the beach of a lake, sleeping. Suddenly, an earthquake hit. Jumping up, Jim noticed a light coming from the middle of the lake. The shaking stopped, and out of the lake shot several glowing items. Up in the air, a tear formed, and the little glowing thingies went through. "I wonder what that was all about?!" said Jim as he sat back. "Maybe it's the others, maybe they'll be here soon." said SnowAgumon, walking over and sitting down. "I hope so, otherwise, this place is in for it."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Taira, do you want one?" Kaijin asked, taking out a piece of gum. He turned to the time. It seemed to be going a little faster today.  
  
*****  
  
Shiro and Nikko arrived at the classroom. Nikko sat beside a girl she didn't know from the previous year, and Shiro sat next to Nikko. Since the teacher seemed to be late, Nikko and Shiro began to talk.  
  
*****  
  
"Stupid school... I wished it never existed." Kitsui muttered to  
  
himself, looking at Sephira High. He shook his head then he mumbled  
  
something under his breath. He walked around the school grounds,  
  
while he waited for school to start.  
  
*****  
  
Taira held out her hand. "Thanks, I'd love some." She didn't know what else to say in this awkward situation.  
  
*****  
  
Daniel listened to the teacher absentmindedly, putting his attention to the clock. An hour had passed and Social Studies was around the corner.  
  
Kaijin handed Taira one and walked out of the store with her behind. He turned around, saying, "Lets walk around while we talk..."  
  
He later asked, "So... why did you run away..."  
  
*****  
  
Piper sat watching the clock, hoping it would ring so she could go  
  
meet her friends before the next class. *It this gets any more boring, I just might fall asleep.* She thought to herself as she looks down at her note book.  
  
*****  
  
She walked next to him and seemed to be studying the ground as they walked.  
  
"Well, That's a long story. Remember when my mother died and I was heart broken? My dad found it as an excuse to drink and beat me. And then... well... you blew up on me... And I figured no one would care if I ran away.." She was quiet.. "Seemed every one I trusted began to betray me.. I figured I better leave before I did something real stupid like end my life....Now I'm back here and living with my aunt...and I hate it.. Everyone is just like before, with out any remorse...But I will get them back some day.." She gave a light chuckle. "What about you? What happened that made you flip..?"  
  
*****  
  
Rikai stared at the clock. "Almost over..." She thought to herself, as she took notes. She glanced at her schedule. "Great...no Idea where my next class is..."  
  
*****  
  
Shiro and Nikko glanced at the clock for the first time. It seemed  
  
that time had went by fast. They began to get their supplies and things ready for their next class.  
  
*****  
  
"And then... well... you blew up on me..." Kaijin was a little struck by that. He had forgotten. Was that why Taira so nervous? Was it because he was involved in screwing up her life? He knew well why he got mad...  
  
"What about you? What happened that made you flip..?" Taira asked.  
  
"Leon and Seikyu were pissing me off... I know they were my friends and stuff but... they know how angry I get when people talk crap about me..." Kaijin's blood boiled, and he seemed ready to bend a  
  
lamppost any minute.  
  
"You know me... I get dissed by a lot of people... and I just keep it in..." He sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Taira looked to the ground and smiled at him "Well, we seem to have a lot in common...Those guys were never the best of friends  
  
anyways...The main reason I left was to be away from my father..I  
  
would have told you, but you snapped on me.."she chuckled.. "But now I understand why..I'm glad I got to see you again and that is all that matters. It's nice to have a friend these days where everyone around you makes a good excuse to be on your hate list.." Taira turned to him and gave a devilish smile.  
  
*****  
  
Rikai turned to the girl next to her with her schedule in hand. "Do you know where the...this classroom is?" She said slowly and  
  
quietly, pointing to the next class on her schedule. She glanced around and made sure the teacher wasn't looking. Luckily, he was busy doing something or other. "I have not been here often..."  
  
*****  
  
Daniel got the easy way out. His teacher just called in sick, so an emergency supply teacher was needed. An extra day to catch up. The period was pretty much open, but was still being attended by the novice teacher. Many of the groups came together to talk a bit before the short period ended. Daniel decided to go to Kael who was in his class too. "So much for the first day of school... I bet Mrs. Mesiya just wanted an extra day of summer..." Kael muttered. Daniel smiled then turned to the window. "So... you planning on something?" Daniel asked. "Planning what?" Kael seemed a little confused. "Come on... don't lie... I know you got something planned for today..." "Me? Of course not!" Kael gave a smile, indicating the truth. He was planning something.  
  
*****  
  
"C'mon, Brittany, I think we're getting late!" Collin shouted as  
  
he caught the Sephira high gates, "we made it..." Collin turned back,  
  
facing Brittany, then held her hand. he pulled her as he ran.  
  
"OKAY!" she said, "I think I get it now!" she pulled her hand  
  
away from Collin, then ran with him towards the gates.  
  
*****  
  
Nikko gave the girl beside her a puzzled look. "Ah....yes..." she said. "You will be having the same class as me. Shiro will be next door." She smiled.  
  
*****  
  
"Thank you." Rikai said, smiling. "I'm..." She paused. "How do you say it?" She said to herself, then she continued, "I'm new from America. My name is Rikai."  
  
*****  
  
"Hello Rikai," Nikko said. "My name is Nikko and this is Shiro." Would you like to walk with us?"  
  
*****  
  
"Um...Yes!" Rikai said, surprised. "That's so nice of you. Are you  
  
sure you don't mind?" Rikai said, addressing Shiro, too.  
  
*****  
  
Piper quickly exited the class, when the teacher told them they could leave early. She sighed a breath of relief as she grabbed her books and head towards the door. "See ya later Mr. M." Piper said as she exited the room. She bumps into some other student. "Sorry about that." She says picking up her books.  
  
*****  
  
Nikko smiled, as did Shiro. "No, we don't mind," Shiro said. "But I will not be going to the same class after all. My schedule got  
  
changed, I shall be next door." Nikko looked at him in shock.  
  
"Why did you not tell me....?" Nikko said, lightly shoving him in the shoulder. Shiro sweat dropped and smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Kaijin and Taira had eventually reached his apartment. "I'm going up, do you want to come?" he asked Taira.  
  
*****  
  
"Not like I have anywhere to go till my aunt goes to work. Got  
  
anything to munch on, I didn't grab breakfast." She said as they  
  
walked.  
  
*****  
  
Rikai smiled, and gave Shiro and Nikko an appreciative look. "Great...thank you very much."  
  
*****  
  
"It's no problem," Nikko said and smiled.  
  
*****  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure there's something edible in my fridge..." he walked up to the elevator..  
  
Kaijin opened the door to his apartment door, then showed Taira to the kitchen. He turned to his computer... it was turned on, although  
  
he hadn't touched the machine for days. He walked up to it, and noticed that it was online. He shrugged and decided to check his emails.  
  
There was only one email.  
  
He opened it, and began reading it:  
  
Kaijin, you are being offered the chance to prove to yourself and to the rest of this world that you are more powerful and more skilled...  
  
Just call me the Gatekeeper... I will tell you everything you need to  
  
know, and what you must do to prove yourself to everyone... Just  
  
press the button below... That's all you need to do to show them what  
  
power truly means...  
  
-oOo-  
  
  
  
Was this a virus or something? Kai thought.  
  
*****  
  
Taira smiled " Nice place.." She was pointed to the kitchen and  
  
smiled "Thanks." She found herself something to munch on. Putting a  
  
bite of her sandwich into her mouth, Taira headed back to where she  
  
saw Kaijin go. Taira entered the room to him looking very confused.  
  
She went up after swallowing and looked at the screen "What's wrong...Someone send you spam?" Reading she got a confused look on her face. "I wouldn't know...I don't think it's a virus...I haven't heard any warnings about something like this...You gonna press it."  
  
She put her sandwich down on the plate she also grabbed and put her hand on his shoulder as she asked.  
  
*****  
  
Kaijin reluctantly pressed the button... Black... complete darkness... It seemed like forever since Kaijin woke up. He could feel grass, and a breezy wind...  
  
"What the hell?" he muttered, noticing his clothes had been messed by the grass...  
  
He got up, and looked around. Taira was on the ground, and helped her up.  
  
*****  
  
She watched him click the button and it seemed like everything  
  
around her speeded up. First it was black and then she felt a hand  
  
touch her. She looked up, giving a slight groan as Kaijin helped her up "Thanks.." She rubbed her leg. "I think I landed on a rock... What... happened..." She suddenly stopped. She could feel her bare leg. Wait, she was just in pants. Taira looked down and noticed her clothing had changed and her hair was down... "What the hell?" She said right back at Kaijin. Her eyes were wide with excitement, fear, and confusion.  
  
*****  
  
Kaijin turned to Taira, then to a smoking ruin ahead of them. Smoking volcanoes seemed to be hiding something behind them... Moments later, the darkness returned and Kai and Taira were now inside a dark tower...  
  
There seemed to be movement in front of them...  
  
"I see you have arrived..." the creature said. "I'm sure you're  
  
wondering why you're both here..."  
  
Kaijin instantly replied. "We're here to do something for you, right?" The creature snickered... "You are here to lead more children like you... you will become the leader... You... will help me  
  
take over the real world..."  
  
"First off, what are you talking about? Where are we? And why are we here in this place?"  
  
"Hm... I see you want details... you are a Dark Digidestined...  
  
children under my command who will stop certain other children who  
  
wish to destroy you and me. Since you are new to this place, known as  
  
the Digital World, you must be trained... Come with me..." A light  
  
seeped through an exit, and the creature walked through it.  
  
*****  
  
It was strange the way things changed so quickly in this world.  
  
Taira didn't like things that confused her. As the creature and Kaijin talked, Taira stayed quiet listening patiently. As they were asked to follow, Taira grabbed his arm lightly. "Do you think we can trust him?" Her untrusting side was coming through and she looked at him with concern. "Although, his offer was inviting..." She had to be honest.  
  
*****  
  
"Why is your place so noisy?" Collin asked Brittany, who was sick that day.  
  
"I hate the noise... my brothers are always fighting downstairs..." She replied as she typed an email to someone in her  
  
computer, " they're brawlers, you see..."  
  
"Actually, I love the noise. my house is so quiet..." Collin looks down, "my parents are never there..."  
  
"Collin, let's not go there..." she turned to him, "... let's go  
  
to your house!"  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Ah... nice and quiet..." Brittany said as she relaxed on  
  
Collin's bed. Collin went on his computer.  
  
"don't you think it was weird how had a high fever today?" Collin  
  
asked as he logged in to his email.  
  
"not really... this always happens to us..."  
  
*****  
  
Yukio managed to sneak into the computer rental store and signed on to his email. He saw that he had only one e mail, and it was from someone he didn't recognize. He opened it anyway.  
  
Yukio, you are being offered the chance to prove to yourself and to the rest of this world that you are more powerful and more skilled...  
  
Just call me the Gatekeeper... I will tell you everything you need to know, and what you must do to prove yourself to everyone... Just  
  
press the button below... That's all you need to do to show them what  
  
power truly means...  
  
-oOo-  
  
Yukio shrugged and clicked the button. Suddenly he was in some sort of castle-like building.  
  
"What the hell!?" Yukio said.  
  
---  
  
"Well, we usually eat all the time..." Nikko said. Shiro sweatdropped. Nikko smiled.  
  
*****  
  
---In Sephira---  
  
The noon bell rung and the students began packing up... Today was just an easy day off. It was a holiday for them...  
  
Daniel and Kael left the class with Ryu waiting for them outside.  
  
They began walking our the gates.  
  
"So, what are you guys gonna do today?" Kael asked.  
  
"I don't know... I think I'm just gonna stay home..." Daniel said,  
  
intending to finish his homework.  
  
"Me too..." Ryu added. Kael shrugged.  
  
"Fine... no one's coming with me to the anime convention..." he  
  
sighed, trying to make Ryu and Daniel come with him...  
  
"No thanks, Kael... we already know what you're trying to do..."  
  
---In Furinkan---  
  
The fire alarm broke out across the school, and they all had to  
  
evacuate. This wasn't a drill...  
  
*****  
  
From a distance, not far from Furinkan high, Arthur could hear an alarm from the school.  
  
"Nice..." Arthur said as he ran towards the school, "I guess  
  
playing hooky is not that bad after all..." Now near the school, Arthur climbed a large tree and crept all the way to the top.  
  
"A fire drill? Or is it for a purpose?" Arthur thought aloud as he recklessly jumped from tree to tree, then leaped into an open window in a Furinkan high building.  
  
He landed with one knee to the ground and both arms stretched  
  
out. He looked around and realized he was in the computer room. Only  
  
one computer was left on.  
  
"... why not?" Arthur pondered as he approached the computer...  
  
*****  
  
Kaijin stared at the light... "Stay here..."  
  
He began walking to the light, covering his eyes from the intense  
  
radiance... What he saw was incredible...  
  
There were mountains to the left, a large river at the horizon,  
  
monsters at the very bottom of the tower...  
  
"You will learn slowly... my name is Corsairmon... I am a Digimon. I have a plan... This land you're seeing right now is only part of the Digital World. I intend to conquer it all... with your help... several children from the real world plan to stop me from taking over... you must stop them..."  
  
"And why do I have to?"  
  
"Because... my plan doesn't stop there. When I have the Digital World under control, the real world will become the next target. You, and the other Dark Digidestined will be the first ones to take over..."  
  
Kaijin smiled evilly. Now it was getting good. A little time to  
  
sacrifice for the rest of his life being the ruler of the world...  
  
*****  
  
"Aiya!" Nikko screamed as the alarm went off. "What could be the matter?" She stood up, grabbed her stuff and ran for the door.  
  
"I wonder if someone pulled the alarm..." Shiro guessed.  
  
*****  
  
Arthur went in the internet, then logged in to his email inbox.  
  
just as he clicked on his only new message, he noticed the burning  
  
smell and the fogginess.  
  
"Could it be..." he looked at the doorway, noticing a huge flame covering its path. he looked towards the window, but the tree that covered it was in flames as well. a new window opened and Arthur looked at it. he was about to attempt to run through the fire when he realized he wasn't in the computer room anymore. he was somewhere else...  
  
*****  
  
Taira watched, yearning to know what was happening. But she would listen to Kaijin for a moment. She saw another boy materialize onto the floor. She figured she better wake him. She went over to Yukio and shook him. She whispered. "Stay here..." Then she followed Kaijin into the light. She squinted her eyes until she came into view of the digital world. Taira was stunned into silence and just stared.  
  
Hearing what he had said, she couldn't help but give a small smile. It seemed as if she my have a purpose now....and in fact her hopes and desires were beginning to come true.  
  
And yet Taira felt as if part of her was still missing. She simply  
  
shrugged it off and continued to listen, amazed at all that was to  
  
happen in the future.  
  
*****  
  
Rikai jumped a mile when she heard the Alarm. "...?!?" Of course, It only took her a minute to figure out what was happening.  
  
She jumped from her seat and laughed at herself, looking around. The  
  
class was gone. "D@mn... Where do I go?" She said, glad to speak some English, even if just to herself. She poked her head outside the door, and looked around for a clue of where to go. Speaking Japanese was easy... reading it was a problem. She sighed, and decided to run in a random direction, and hope she was lucky.  
  
*****  
  
Daniel arrived home a little earlier than usual. He instantly made  
  
himself a sandwich and went to his computer. Strange... it was on... He checked it, and noticed that it was on his email account. There  
  
was only one email...  
  
Daniel, we are in dire need of your services, as the Digital World is in danger. You are our only hope in saving our world and yours. This  
  
is not a hoax. You must press the button below this message.  
  
Everything you need to know will be answered after you do so...  
  
.::***::.  
  
-----  
  
Kai turned to the creature. He was a monster, definitely... He looked about 7 feet tall, had dark blue fur, and black wings that he used as a cowl. He had an iron mask to cover his griffin-like head, and he had two claws with long, sharp nails...  
  
He then noticed someone was watching them... It was Taira.  
  
"Stop standing in the dark!" Kai said to her, noticing that she was still staying inside.  
  
Corsairmon turned to the person with Kaijin. He didn't remember two people in the tower... the email was only supposed to bring one  
  
person...  
  
"What is she doing here?" the Digimon growled.  
  
"She's with me!" Kai replied, sensing hostility with the demon next to him.  
  
"I didn't bring her here! She is not the one I sent for..." the demon said, turning to Kaijin.  
  
"You are Kaijin Hibashira. Defiance. Taira Futeki. Instinct. Was not supposed to come here yet... Yukio... Darkness... He was supposed to come... very well..."  
  
*****  
  
Yukio shook his head. "Oh man..." he said. He felt a bit dizzy, but stood up anyway. He swayed a bit, and walked out the door. He saw two kids hanging out there. "Huh...?!" Yukio said. "What am I doing here...?!?! Who are you guys!?!"  
  
-----  
  
The school was let out early due to the rapid spread of the fire.  
  
Nikko couldn't help but worry. She dropped off Shiro at his house,  
  
since he lived closer to the school then her. The first thing she saw  
  
was that her computer on, and she was logged into her e mail. She  
  
opened the only e mail she had.  
  
---  
  
Nikko, we are in dire need of your services, as the Digital World is in danger. You are our only hope in saving our world and yours. This  
  
is not a hoax. You must press the button below this message.  
  
Everything you need to know will be answered after you do so...  
  
.::***::.  
  
-----  
  
Nikko shrugged and clicked the link. Suddenly, she wasn't at home anymore...  
  
*****  
  
Piper was relieved that they had the rest of the day off. Its just  
  
what she needed. She grabs her stuff from her locker and starts  
  
walking home.  
  
-----  
  
Piper enters her home to the smell of fresh baked cookies. *Mom must have been baking again.*She thought as she went into her room and turned her computer on.  
  
She had almost finished reading her email, when she got to this  
  
message:  
  
Piper, we are in dire need of your services, as the Digital World is in danger. You are our only hope in saving our world and yours. This  
  
is not a hoax. You must press the button below this message.  
  
Everything you need to know will be answered after you do so...  
  
.::***::.  
  
Piper clicked the link, then suddenly realised that she was no longer at home..  
  
*****  
  
Daniel clicked the link, and suddenly emerged in a new area. This wasn't his house anymore... He looked around. There were two other people with him. He was too dizzy to talk, and could only sit there to try and reorganize himself.  
  
*****  
  
Nikko sat up and shook her head. She looked down at her clothes and realized that she was no longer in her school uniform. She was dressed quite differently. When the wind blew, she felt a chill. She  
  
suddenly then realized that she had bare arms and bare legs as well.  
  
She felt her hair, and her star clips were gone. She then saw two others.  
  
"What's going on here...?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
*****  
  
Unfortunately for Rikai, today wasn't one of those lucky ones.  
  
The first door she came to was the school's' computer lab. She was  
  
about to walk past, but something compelled her not to.  
  
"Well, just a drill. And no one's around, so..." She said to herself, feeling a twang of guilt as she entered the computer lab. "OK, quick now...get in, check mail, get out, and bada-bing, back to the classroom, saying I was lost." She said to herself, sitting at a computer. It was then that she noticed a stranger sitting across  
  
from her. "Who the...Why are you here?" She said, surprised and a  
  
bit scared. "Oh...I forgot. "Who are you? Actually..." She paused, thinking a moment. "Never mind. I won't ask, neither will you. Do we understand each other?" she said, trying to hide her fear. Taking command was something she rarely did. She sighed, and decided to get out of here as quickly as she could, not giving the kid a chance to respond. She logged on to her Mail account, and checked her messages.  
  
The first one she opened had quite a strange message...  
  
Rikai, we are in dire need of your services, as the Digital World is  
  
in danger. You are our only hope in saving our world and yours. This is not a hoax. You must press the button below this message.  
  
Everything you need to know will be answered after you do so...  
  
.::***::.  
  
Rikai laughed, and thought instantly of her RPG buddies back at home. In a heated match of truth or dare, she had admitted her secret desire to have a full fledged manga-anime-shojo-RPG adventure. "Well, what the heck?" She said, clicking on the link.  
  
What she saw next surprised, scared, and thrilled her. She was  
  
somewhere ... she had no idea where, but it was definitely somewhere, and there were three other children around her. It took her a moment, but she recognized the girl from her class she had spoken to. Rikai was a bit disappointed to see that the star clips she had loved from this morning were gone. It was very reassuring to see someone familiar in such a strange place. She gave Nikko a nervous wave, and noticed for the first time she had on a completely different outfit.  
  
White boots, a white zip up vest over a Midnight blue tube top, and olive flood pants. Her White boots had gold bangles hanging off of  
  
them, and her hair was up in a simple ponytail.  
  
"How did I get here...?" She said to herself, standing to get a better look at her outfit. She then remembered the kids around her, and addressed them.  
  
"I came through... What was it? I don't know, really,  
  
but...coming...it was like I was moving so fast, I couldn't see  
  
anything clearly, and but...I was moving so slowly, I was hardly  
  
aware I was moving...do you know what I am saying?" She was aware her speech was choppy and she sounded like she was rambling, but that really wasn't what she was worrying about.  
  
*****  
  
Collin carefully read the email. As he read, he noticed the gust  
  
of fresh air that ran through his hair. He looked back, and Brittany  
  
wasn't there anymore. in fact, he was right beside a great river.  
  
Confusion engulfed his mind as he realized he had a different outfit, all in baby blue.  
  
"where.. am I..."  
  
*****  
  
Daniel looked up. There were five other people with him. He stood up. He saw trees, mountains, and a river at the side.  
  
"Uh... anyone know where we are? And why?"  
  
*****  
  
"I have no Idea why we are here, or where we are. I am Rikai." She said, taking in her surroundings. "I am guessing...this is not Japan, yes?"  
  
*****  
  
Piper stood up and looked at the others. "I don't know why we are here either. This is not Japan, I don't think." She looked down and  
  
noticed that she was no longer wearing her blue dress, but that she  
  
was wearing cargo Capri's with a silverish colored tank top and tennis shoes.  
  
"Why don't we go and see if we can find other people that might tell us where we are."  
  
*****  
  
Taira was the type of person to get defensive, but the Digimon  
  
seemed serious. She stepped out of the darkness and stood next to  
  
Kaijin. She took a quick step so she was sorta behind him. Looking  
  
into the Digimon's face made her heart race.  
  
*****  
  
Corsairmon turned to Yukio inside the tower... "Well, you've  
  
arrived..." He smirked, then turned to Kai and Taira. He then sensed  
  
something... They arrived...  
  
"The Digidestined have arrived... not to worry... everything will  
  
still go as planned... we will wait for the next member of the crew, and then I will be escorting you to a few of the places you'll be in soon..."  
  
*****  
  
Yukio stood and gape, but listened to the Digimon anyway.  
  
-----  
  
Nikko shrugged. "This is definitely no Japan," she told the others.  
  
  
  
-CHAPTER ONE END-  
  
Go to: http://www.geocities.com/takabero_n_kashikoi for more details. 


	3. 02 The Digital World

/// CHAPTER TWO --- The Digital World \\\  
  
  
  
Daniel looked around. They were all right. This was definitely not Japan... at least, Japan wasn't this spectacular... He got up and turned to everyone with him.  
  
"Ok... anybody got a compass?" he said, hoping that absurd question would actually be answered.  
  
*****  
  
Kitsui was inside his room, sitting in front of his laptop. He was surfing the net then he sighed. He then decided to check his e-mail... since he didn't have anything better to do. While he was browsing through his e-mails, one e-mail caught his eyes.  
  
"Nande?" He asked himself then he started to read the message itself...  
  
Kitsui, you are being offered the chance to prove to yourself and to the rest of this world that you are more powerful and more skilled...  
  
Just call me the Gatekeeper... I will tell you everything you need to know, and what you must do to prove yourself to everyone... Just press the button below... That's all you need to do to show them what power truly means...  
  
-oOo-  
  
"Eh? Doesn't really explain much but what the heck..." He shrugged then he clicked on the button. He suddenly found himself somewhere away from his room. He was inside some kind of tower, and he was with someone else too...  
  
*****  
  
Ishtar was sittin' at home in her room. "I wonder if I got any e-  
  
mail." she said as she walked to her computer. She went online and  
  
saw a strange message. "What the heck is this?" Her eyes narrow.  
  
The message said: Ishtar, we are in dire need of your services, as the Digital World is in danger. You are our only hope in saving our world and yours. This  
  
is not a hoax. You must press the button below this message.  
  
Everything you need to know will be answered after you do so...  
  
.::***::.  
  
"Wha?" Ishtar was confused. Suddenly she fell into a portal and  
  
landed at some strange place. "Where am I?"  
  
*****  
  
Rikai glanced down at her wrist, looking at what should have been her watch. "No, sorry... um, I don't know your name. I USED to have a watch that said what the temperature was, but... I don't know. The e-mail I opened said that all of my questions would be answered.  
  
Funny, none of you seem the... How do ya say it?" She paused,  
  
thinking to herself. "Oh, I know. None of you seem the Guru type. Is this some kind of strange Japanese Virtual Reality thing that foreigners wouldn't know about? Because I need to get home, and as interesting as this is, my mother is making beef stew for dinner."  
  
Rikai said, thinking for the first time of her home. "I do need to  
  
get home, and soon."  
  
*****  
  
"No...I'm sorry, I have no compass...I never thought I would need it!" Nikko said rather coldly. Whenever she was around too many  
  
people her personality changed. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
*****  
  
Arthur opened his eyes, finding himself lying down a cold, black  
  
marble ground. He looked around and finds himself in some sort of  
  
chamber. He stood up as he noticed he wasn't alone, then instinctively  
  
positioned himself in his defensive stance.  
  
"Someone better explain why I'm here or someone will get hurt!"  
  
-----  
  
Another strong gust of wind blew Collin's blonde hair as he  
  
approached a group of other kids.  
  
"Hey... I don't know how I got here, but do you know where we are?" He got the impression that everyone didn't have the answer, and was just as confused.  
  
"Great... what should we do now?"  
  
*****  
  
"Someone better explain why I'm here or someone will get hurt!"  
  
As soon as Kitsui heard that statement, he turned around to face the  
  
boy, then he crossed his arms. "Yeah? And you actually think that we -know-...?" Kitsui asked. His voice is everything at once: friendly, swindling. Sweet, deadly.  
  
Level, dangerous. Calm, angry. You could never tell his mood.  
  
*****  
  
Nikko didn't speak. She just crossed her arms sitting on the floor. Her eyes were stone cold and icy.  
  
-----  
  
Yukio smiled slightly. "Hey," he said. "No need to worry about it.  
  
You, and I, will find out pretty soon... I hope."  
  
*****  
  
Arthur rested his arms, and became more calm, though he was more confused than ever.  
  
"You mean to say that no one here knows where we are?" he  
  
asked, "How did we get here, anyways? why are we in such a creepy  
  
place?" He then realized he was wearing another black and red  
  
outfit.  
  
"And WHY am I wearing another set of clothes? ... This is  
  
creeping me out. SOMEONE had better not have changed MY clothes while I was out cold!"  
  
-----  
  
Collin sat by the river and threw rocks at it. As the rock  
  
skipped, he caught a glimpse of a very unusual fish.  
  
//the fish... it seems... smart... civilized...//  
  
He stood up, and walked back to the group.  
  
"You guys, it's obvious that we are all lost here. I don't know how we got here, but I think we should at least learn each other's names, since we're going to be together for a long time...". He looked around, "My name is Collin."  
  
*****  
  
"You don't think..."Rikai said, looking at Collin, looking very  
  
depressed. "You-You really think we won't get home soon? I have  
  
to get home. My mother will be really worried, and my sister... I promised her I'd help her with her lines for the school play... and..." Rikai stammered, sitting down and looking at the sky. "I need to get back home." She said, blinking back tears. But this was no time to cry. First impressions and all. She sighed, and stood back up, wiping her eyes. "Sorry. I just, I miss my family already. I'm fine." She said to everyone. "Anyways, I'm Rikai. Born July 5th...and I really like brownies. That's all I can think of that's important."  
  
*****  
  
"It's alright, Rikai..." Collin said, thinking about his parents, "I know EXACTLY how you feel..."  
  
*****  
  
Daniel looked around. He noticed a small platform a few feet away. He walked up to it, sensing that this might be what they were looking for.  
  
Just inches away, the platform suddenly hissed, and began  
  
transmitting a message.  
  
"Hey... guys... you all need to see this..." he told the others.  
  
*****  
  
Rikai walked over and inspected the strange contraption, confused. "What the...?" She mumbled to herself as she looked at  
  
it, from behind Daniel. "Maybe we should... poke it."  
  
*****  
  
Collin followed Rikai, then looked at what she looked at. "What is it?"  
  
*****  
  
Rikai looked blankly at the mysterious object. "I haven't any  
  
Idea..."  
  
*****  
  
"Should we poke it with a stick or something?" Collin suggested.  
  
*****  
  
"That makes perfect sense to me... but..." She said, a bit  
  
scared of the strange device, "What if it explodes? Or emits poison  
  
gas or something?"  
  
*****  
  
Daniel noticed a red button at the side. He decided to press it.  
  
Instantly, a video of Gennai appeared.  
  
"Greetings, Digidestined... Sorry if I can't be here in person... I'll start at the beginning... Let me introduce myself. I am Gennai, and you are in the Digital World. This is where Digital monsters or Digimon live. Right now, it is on the brink of destruction as one certain Digimon has planned to destroy it.  
  
"All of you can stop it... all of you possess the power to stop this  
  
event from happening. I know this seems like a great responsibility for anyone... but don't complain because my job's a lot harder...  
  
"In order to stop the Digimon from taking over, you will be handed Digimon partners to protect and fight the evil. They are coming as we speak. But they cannot fight in their basic forms, and you must guide them to their most powerful forms... this will help you..." Bright orbs came out of the platform, holding the digivices. Daniel took his. He separated the digivice from the orb.  
  
Gennai continued. "Those are digivices. They will help you through this world. I don't need to explain more. Those orbs will help you give more power to the Digimon...  
  
"This Digimon... Daemon... he wants to take over... and he has taken the aid of other children like you, except they are in his command. They will try anything to stop you from destroying Daemon's plan."  
  
More hissing from the platform...  
  
"I do not have much time... Find the next messenger to find my next message. It is found in the map on your digivices... Good luck..." The transmission ended.  
  
"Well, that was long..." Daniel said. He wasn't sure what to make up of it.  
  
*****  
  
As the D-orb, hovered, Collin took it. the device called the d-com appeared from the mysterious sphere and floated its way into collin's hands.  
  
*****  
  
Taira averted her eyes and saw the other children that had arrived. "We should go welcome them and get on with our preparations..." She said, her tone slightly shaking from shock still. Bowing, Taira said "Excuse me," As she entered back into the tower and saw the others. "Welcome to the digital world. All will be  
  
explained in a moment." She awaited Kai.  
  
*****  
  
Arthur turned around and crossed his arms by his chest. "hmp! That was what I was asking you guys, but you never answered..." Arthur said, "If you guys think I'm scared, I'm not!"  
  
*****  
  
Taira couldn't help but sweatdrop at them. "No one is scared just  
  
confused. And from what I said before. We are in the digital world on  
  
a very important mission. It's our jobs to stop some brats from trying to stop us from dominating this world and earth..." She quirked a brow and put her hands on her hips. "Now if you would all just calm down... I'm Taira. And you all are?"  
  
*****  
  
Piper took her D-orb and Digivice. *This is so cool* She thought  
  
as she looked at the Digivice. "This is going to be fun. Just think  
  
no more school for a while."  
  
*****  
  
Nikko took her digivice and D-Orb as well, amazed at it. How could this be happening? "I am Nikko," she told the others, although she knew it was a bit late. Her voice was still cold and cruel.  
  
---  
  
"Look," Yukio said to them all. "I don't have time to wait for this  
  
guys. Either he comes right now, or I'm joining the other side..."  
  
*****  
  
"Wow..." Arthur groaned, amazed, "We... we have this big  
  
responsibility in our hands... and fighting is involved..." He turned around to the others.  
  
-----  
  
"Anyways, what do we have to do? what was that orb? who was that guy, Gennai? where do we go now? and I think we should have a leader of the group... I want myself to be the leader personally, but I  
  
don't think I can hold the responsibility... so I guess I'll pass..."  
  
*****  
  
Ishtar looked at Arthur. "yeah, right, sure. You can beat people up with your fist." Ishtar started laughing. She then turned to Taira. "By the way, my name is Ishtar Zetsubo."  
  
*****  
  
Daniel turned to everyone... "Ok... first off, like Collin said, we  
  
should introduce ourselves... I'm Daniel." he said, lightly turning to the hill on the horizon. There seemed to be movement there...  
  
"Uh... anyone notice those things coming at us?" he said, pointing at the hill.  
  
-----  
  
Corsairmon turned to the tower and let out a small flame from his hand, lighting up a torch at the middle of the cylindrical room.  
  
"Welcome... I am Corsairmon... as Taira has announced... you are all here to help me and have your greatest desires fulfilled... You are all Dark Digidestined. You are here to fight other children called  
  
Digidestined. Why were you chosen? Because you hold something that  
  
will bring my master to the ultimate power... from then, he will you  
  
grant you your wishes. I will not tell you everything. You will learn everything one by one." Corsairmon continued as Kaijin walked to the room. He saw the other children with him.  
  
All in all there were six people. They all seemed confused. He was still confused, but if all this was going to bring him power, then he  
  
wasn't going to complain...  
  
----  
  
A bouncing furball with miniature horns bounced over to Daniel's arm and gave a big smile.  
  
"HI!!!" He seemed excited to meet him.  
  
"Uh..." Daniel was a little startled, and wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"I said HI! You're supposed to say hi too! Or is 'uh...' hi in your  
  
world?" he gave another smile. Daniel smiled back.  
  
"I'm Cerimon, I'm your Digimon partner. What's your name?"  
  
"Daniel... so... you're supposed to help us fight Daemon?"  
  
"Hey, I'm just a little one now, but wait until I digivolve!" Cerimon's voice was encouraging.  
  
"Er... digivolve?" Daniel was dumbfounded.  
  
"Agh... do I have to explain everything?" Both sweatdropped.  
  
*****  
  
Taira smiled at they entered back into the tower. She was upset  
  
about being dragged here, but at least she had a purpose now. Looking  
  
back at Ishtar she smiled. "Nice hair" She giggled. She turned back to the guy in command.  
  
"What qualities would that... be... do we find out." She just wanted to know that... then get into training. The faster she got into it the less she would worry. Not to mention her friend Kaijin was there with her, so the fear didn't seem to surface.  
  
*****  
  
Corsairmon turned to Taira. "Your qualities..." He turned to a wall, and put his hand in front of it. Several glowing lights appeared,  
  
each going to a Dark Digidestined.  
  
"You qualities are the traits that each of you possess that grant you ultimate power... Defiance, Darkness, Solitude, Destruction, Instinct, Despair..." Kai took the glowing light, instantly changing into a crest.  
  
"What is this?" he asked.  
  
"A physical form of your power. Use it to bring your Digimon to the greatest power..."  
  
*****  
  
Yukio was tripping out. "Whoa? How'd you do that?" he asked the Digimon.  
  
-----  
  
A black Demiveemon-looking Digimon bounced up to Nikko. "Hiyee!!! I'm Buboimon!! I'm your Digimon partner, Nikko!" Nikko smiled at the Digimon and picked it up. "Don't judge me by my size...I pack a mean punch!"  
  
'He's just like me...' Nikko thought. 'Small, but feisty, and size  
  
doesn't matter...'  
  
*****  
  
Corsairmon gave out a small laugh. "How? I wished for power... my master has granted me that wish... now I control the element of fire, and this entire fortress..."  
  
"Now... since all of you are here. I will begin. You must choose your Digimon. Do not worry... your Digimon can be replaced. Digimon, or Digital monsters, will be your partners and will assist you in the  
  
fight against the Digidestined. They are right here..."  
  
Corsairmon again put his hand in front of the wall, and they were all brought to a courtyard next to the tower.  
  
There were 2 dozen Digimon there...  
  
"You must choose one Digimon here which you think will serve your purpose righteously..."  
  
*****  
  
Ishtar looked interested. "A Digimon of our own!" She looks at the dozen of Digimon. "That one looks pretty cool." Ish points her finger to Taka-impmon. "Can I have him?"  
  
*****  
  
Yukio stared at the group of Digimon. "Hey! I want this kewl purple one!!" Yukio said, picking up Impmon. "Hi! I'm Impmon!" said the Digimon.  
  
*****  
  
A ball was enclosing in to Collin really fast. A first, Collin closed his eyes. After a while, he opened his eyes to check where it went, he realized it was right beside his foot. He looked closely, and there were eyes and a mouth on it. Then he realized it was rubbing its face on his pants. "Ah! what are you?" Collin shouted. He was about to kick it, but  
  
he didn't want to be mean.  
  
"I'm Wolftsunomon!" It said, "you're partner!"  
  
"?..." Collin looked around and realized Daniel had another  
  
creature with him. //where are we?... why are there other unknown  
  
creatures here?// he looked back down to wolftsunomon, "Hey, wolf..."  
  
"The name's Wolftsunomon!"  
  
"Oh! Well, do you know where we are exactly?"  
  
"you are in the digital world!"  
  
*****  
  
Arthur, who was behind the group, almost hidden in darkness, made his entrance.  
  
"hmmm... I'll pick that dude that looks kind of like a brawler... he'll probably do some damage..."  
  
The creature walked closer to him.  
  
"I'm probably stronger than you!" He said, "by the way, my name is Dabuomon."  
  
"Hmmm... some intelligence... good strength... I'm Arthur. Nice  
  
to meet you."  
  
*****  
  
Kitsui looked around the courtyard then he glanced at each Digimon. His gaze fell upon a panther-type Digimon, who was currently staring right back at him.  
  
"Greetings...they call me Katzurimon." The Digimon stated as her tail twitched ever so slightly. Her ebony eyes were narrowed in suspicion and a soft snarl escaped her maw. "Pick me...and you'll have a loyal and rebellious Digimon in one..."  
  
Kitsui grinned, "So? I could care less."  
  
*****  
  
"So, Fujitsumon, Give me one good reason why i should pick you  
  
instead of these other digimon." Arthur demanded an answer.  
  
"Do you like to fight? Are you a brawler? Is strength and pride what you care?" Fujitsumon asked, "if that is your description, then you are the perfect partner for me."  
  
"Good point..."  
  
*****  
  
Rikai looked around for her partner...she was excited to meet her new friend. When she laid eyes on the little pink blob, she knew that they were tied by fate. "Hi!!" The fuzzy pink creature chirped "I'm Saiseimon! I've been WAITING and WAITING for you...I'm so glad you're finally here!" Rikai looked in amazement at the little  
  
guy staring in disbelief.  
  
"You...Speak English?" Saiseimon looked back, smiling. "Well, Language isn't a problem when you want to understand. I just talk." Rikai Looked to the other Digidestined, mouth slightly gaping. "This is unreal."  
  
*****  
  
Arthur didn't know nor notice the light that hovered beside him. It was concentrated light, almost blinding to the eyes.  
  
"Hey! what is this?" He asked, but everyone were too excited to  
  
meet their partners. He dared himself to grab it. As it touched his skin, it clamped his hand into a fist and closed his eyes tightly. He opened his eyes again, but the light was gone. He looked at his fist, where a chip-like figure hid. On it was a crest, Arthur thought of it as the crest of destruction. Then he placed it inside his pocket.  
  
"Excuse me, um... Corsairmon, is that your name? by the way, what do we do with the crest we received? don't we get some kind of cases for those things? they look delicate, but important."  
  
*****  
  
Ishtar looked at Arthur. "Yeah what are these for?" She looked at her Crest of Solitude. Taka-impmon lay in Ishtar's arm looking into blank space with his dim yellow eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Daniel turned to the other Digidestined and smiled. He wasn't sure what to do with all this information...  
  
"Everyone, maybe we should start finding shelter before nightfall... and some food..." his stomach grumbled at the word...  
  
"Does anybody have any now?"  
  
---  
  
Corsairmon turned to Arthur. He smirked. "You're a smart one..." he muttered. "I'm still not sure you're all worthy of this quest... which is why training is in progress... finish this and more questions will be answered..." he said, only to Arthur...  
  
He then turned to everyone...  
  
"Now that you all have a Digimon, the next phase is some training..." They were instantly transported to a room with several videos. The Digidestined.  
  
"These are your enemies... as you can see, they have their Digimon also... those are weak little things, drones you can smash with you tiny fingers... I suggest a quick ambush is in progress..."  
  
Kai understood what he meant. So did Tsumemon. He then leaped off to a teleporter, leading him to the woods near the Digidestined. He then waited for the other Digimon to follow.  
  
*****  
  
Jim turned around, hearing voices coming from behind him. He looked down the hill and saw people. "people, PEOPLE!!!!! Finally, I won't be so lonely." "Hey what about me?" SnowAgumon asked. "you know what I mean." Jim started running down the hill. "HEY! HEY, YOU PEOPLE DOWN THERE!!!" As Jim reached the bottom, he ran up to them, and, after realizing they weren't just a mirage, promptly passed out.  
  
A few minutes later he woke up. After standing up. He looked at the people. "Hi, let me introduce myself. My name is Jim, and this is my partner and friend, SnowAgumon." "Hi!" said SnowAgumon.  
  
*****  
  
"C'mon, Arthur! we must follow them to the teleporter!"  
  
Fujitsumon reminded him.  
  
"No, duh..." He leaped into the teleporter and landed into soft  
  
grass, right beside Kaijin. Fujitsumon followed and teleported right  
  
in front of him.  
  
"That's them..." Arthur said pointing at the Digidestined, "those  
  
are our enemies..."  
  
*****  
  
"A quick ambush? They have to learn patience..." Katzurimon murmured to herself as she jumped into the teleporter.  
  
Kitsui shrugged then he soon followed Katzurimon, leading him to where the others were. He landed in a semi-kneeling position  
  
then he stood up, dusting himself off.  
  
*****  
  
"HEY! HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE DOWN THERE!" A strange voice cried. Rikai turned in surprise to see a strange boy running randomly down towards the Digidestined. The tall boy stopped, inspected the group of children, and promptly passed out. "Oh...My..." Rikai said,  
  
getting on her knees. "Does anyone know this boy?" Rikai said,  
  
looking very worried. The stranger's eye's snapped open, and he  
  
smiled.  
  
"Hi, let me introduce myself. My name is Jim, and this is  
  
my partner and friend, SnowAgumon." Rikai looked in surprise at the  
  
Digimon as she stood up. She hadn't even noticed the creature  
  
before. "Hi!" The creature squeaked. Rikai looked at the other  
  
Digidestined and shrugged, nervously glancing at the stranger.  
  
"Well... Jim... Nice to meet you. I'm Rikai."  
  
*****  
  
Piper watched as the others Digimon partners came. She looked at a small orange Digimon with a horn on its head, hopping towards  
  
her. "Hello, your finally here. I'm Tsunomon." He said stopping right  
  
in front of Piper. "I'm Piper, pleased to meet you." Piper looks over  
  
at Jim and his Digimon partner.  
  
*I wonder who they are* She says to herself as she walks over to where Rikai and Jim were, with Tsunomon at her heels. "Are you  
  
ok?" Piper asks Jim.  
  
*****  
  
Ishtar and Taka-impmon saw the Digidestined talking. "Taka-impmon, take a close look, those kids are our enemies."  
  
"Really..." taka-impmon stood and looked at them.  
  
"So..." Ishtar turned to Kaijin and Arthur. "This looks very  
  
interesting, don't you think guys?" Ishtar smiled and fixed her  
  
gloves.  
  
*****  
  
Daniel turned to the others and saw another person with them. The other kids were worried about the unconscious boy. He then woke up and introduced himself.  
  
"Hey..." Tapirmon said to SnowAgumon. "So what happened to your buddy there?"  
  
----  
  
Kaijin turned to Arthur and Ishtar... "We wait for awhile... they're not suspecting an attack yet... but I think we should see what  
  
they're going to do first."  
  
Tsumemon was next to him. He then turned to the Tower behind them. He knew Corsairmon's plan...  
  
*****  
  
Collin walked towards the crowd and spotted an unusual person. He seemed very tough.  
  
"Hey... where were you from? It seems like you've been here for a long time. My name is Collin."  
  
"And I'm Wolftsunomon!" Collin's partner added, "What's your  
  
name?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Arthur examined the Digidestined. His eyes were mainly fixed on  
  
the boy who just came from the mountains.  
  
"He looks like a challenge to me..." He murmured to himself, then turned to Kaijin "Once we attack, I'll get that guy... he looks like  
  
he's been fighting... I'll be fun..."  
  
*****  
  
Ishtar looked at Arthur. "It doesn't matter who gets who anyways,  
  
they'll all be gone once we get down there." she smirked. "I'll just  
  
get I don't know, I'll go after the girls first."  
  
"whatever." Taka-impmon stood there as he messed with his bandanna.  
  
*****  
  
Rikai sighed, and gave Jim a nervous smile. "Heh...You know,  
  
Running out of no where and screaming isn't exactly how we welcome  
  
people where I come from." She looked Jim over carefully, and  
  
turned to Daniel. "Hey, this child seems a bit..." She paused, hoping not to offend Jim. It was obvious this kid had been in the  
  
digital world for a while. "...Rustic. Maybe he knows how to get  
  
food."  
  
*****  
  
Daniel looked at Jim, then at Rikai. "I think you're right... looks a  
  
little bruised. Maybe we should let him rest a bit. Then we can ask him where to find shelter and food."  
  
-----  
  
Kaijin turned to Arthur. "I don't care who you're going to fight...  
  
Corsairmon wants us to give them a bit of a scare... we're not going  
  
to kill them just yet... Just for excitement."  
  
*****  
  
"A scare? that's it? hmmm..." Arthur thought for a while. "Maybe  
  
we should hide our identity for now. let's just sent our Digimon to  
  
finish them - I mean - scare them... how about it?"  
  
"Sounds like an okay plan..." Fujitsumon said as he tightened his  
  
bandaged strapped around his knuckles.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Hey, Daniel, I think we should find shelter now..." Collin  
  
suggested, "We really don't know this place... what if we get attacked by evil creatures? What do you think, Wolftsunomon?" Wolftsunomon's eyes and concentration were fixed on the surroundings. he was silently gnarling.  
  
"What's wrong?" Collin said.  
  
"I have a feeling that we're being watched."  
  
*****  
  
Rikai nodded to Daniel sighing. "I see what you mean." She  
  
said, looking back at Jim. "You feeling any better, stranger?" Rikai said, double checking to make sure he wasn't to terribly hurt.  
  
"Uh...Yeah...Sorry about that. I usually don't go passing out all  
  
the time." Jim said, standing to his feet. "I'm pretty sure I know where there's some shelter...but...I don't really remember." He  
  
said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Jim, I remember!!" Snow Agumon squeaked.  
  
"There's a nice cave over there. I remember because we fished for  
  
food in the river and I helped." Jim's Digimon said, smiling.  
  
*****  
  
"I suggest we wait...we still don't know what they're made of.  
  
Perhaps we could observe them for a little while...then spring upon  
  
them in their weakest moment..." Kitsui stated then he shrugged. "...I have no clue if it will work..."  
  
A soft snarl escaped Katzurimon's maw, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she continued to watch the Digidestined in silence. "That kid's Digimon..." She murmured, referring to Collin. "...I think he can  
  
sense us..."  
  
*****  
  
"Wolftsunomon, I don't think there is anyone over there..."  
  
Collin said, "c'mon, there's a guy that knows where a shelter is. we  
  
should follow them. go onto my shoulder!"  
  
"Alright..." wolftsunomon said as he hopped onto collin's  
  
shoulder, still staring at the bushes behind "I'll keep an eye just in case..."  
  
--- --- ---  
  
"Now's our chance..." Arthur said quietly, "they're walking away  
  
from us. their backs our facing us!"  
  
"But that Digimon's eyes are fixed in this direction. Katzurimon's right, and so is Kitsui, we should wait."  
  
*****  
  
Ishtar looked angry. "I'm not a very patient person."  
  
"just stick to Kitsui and Arthur's plan, you only have to wait a  
  
little while" Taka-impmon said sweatdropping.  
  
"okay, okay" Ishtar looked at Taka-impmon and listened.  
  
*****  
  
Daniel turned to Rikai and Collin. "Collin, I think Wolftsunomon's  
  
right... I think someone's watching us... We really need to find shelter as soon as possible... Jim... can you take us to the cave? Or at least, where it was close to?"  
  
---  
  
Kaijin turned to Arthur and Ishtar. "They're more determined on  
  
finding shelter. Now's the perfect time..." Tsumemon then closed his  
  
eyes, and put his claws on the ground.  
  
"Ready..." Tsumemon muttered.  
  
*****  
  
"Finally." Ishtar said grinning.  
  
"I'm ready" Taka-impmon said as he put the same expression on his face as Ishtar had.  
  
*****  
  
"Haha... now's the time..." Arthur said as fujitsumon tightened  
  
his belt, ready for a fight.  
  
"anytime you're ready..."  
  
--- --- ---  
  
"grr..." wolftsunomon growled quietly to himself as he sensed a  
  
movement, "grrr..."  
  
"You're right, Daniel, we should go."  
  
*****  
  
Jim Slowly got to his feet, wobbling slightly. "Sure...I don't really remember...I guess SnowAgumon will have to lead the way." He said, gaining his balance. "HooKay. Fine now. Sorry about that. I'm just... It's been a long time since I've seen other...PEOPLE."  
  
Rikai looked at him, seriously. "Well, we're here now. No need to  
  
worry about anything."  
  
*****  
  
"you haven't seen any people for a while?" Collin said, talking to  
  
Jim, "how long have you been stranded here with your Digi-pal? and  
  
how did you survive?"  
  
*****  
  
Katzurimon emitted a deep growl, her tail flicking back and forth.  
  
Her gaze was fixed on Wolftsunomon, knowing that he can sense them. /...I strongly suggest that we wait...but I guess they wouldn't listen.../ She thought to herself then she shook her head.  
  
"Katzurimon...?" Kitsui asked, turning to look at his partner. The  
  
panther-type Digimon nodded, her eyes never leaving the Digidestined.  
  
"Ready...just say the word..."  
  
*****  
  
Nikko just looked at the group as they decided where to get shelter at. Her face was expressionless, not making a sound.  
  
---  
  
Yukio and his partner got ready. "Let's do this!" He then whispered to his Digimon. "Let's get Nikko...turning me down all the  
  
time...she'll see how much she would like to be with me.."  
  
*****  
  
Daniel turned to Cerimon, who had been silent for quite a while. "Daniel, let's go! They're leaving us." He pointed to the rest of the group, already way in front of him.  
  
-----  
  
"He's alone... Perfect timing... Attack... now!" Kai made sure  
  
Tsumemon heard the last word, and his Digimon raced towards Cerimon and Daniel...  
  
*****  
  
Rikai plucked her Digimon off her shoulder, and looked at her  
  
seriously. "Saiseimon-you can fly, right?" Saiseimon flapped her wings, and lifted off her partner's arms. "Yeah...I get what you're getting at..." Rikai smiled. "All right. You go and help, I'll catch up." Saiseimon flew over to Daniel and Tapirmon, blocking them from the incoming Digimon. "CRIMSON PRISM!" She cried, aiming at the attackers.  
  
*****  
  
Jim and SnowAgumon gave each other a knowing grin. "All right boys and girls...it's time to see how it's done in the digital world.  
  
Go!! SnowAgumon, White Flame!!" Jim's Digimon ran over to the  
  
battle scene, tripping on the way. "That's how it's done in the digital world, eh?" Rikai asked Jim, who was experiencing a sweatdrop moment. "I'm going. Collin, Nikko, Jim...I'll meet you there!" She said, hurrying to join her Digimon partner.  
  
*****  
  
"Fujitsumon looked into Arthur's eyes and knew that it was time  
  
to attack. quickly, it leaped out of the bushes, its sight locked into  
  
wolftsunomon.  
  
Arthur only smiled, knowing that fujitsumon and himself had the  
  
same fighting style: eyes on target, attack on full force.  
  
Wolftsunomon jumped unexpectedly. Collin startled as he saw  
  
wolftsunomon up in the air, glowing.  
  
"Wolftsunomon! what's happening to you?" Collin yelled.  
  
"Wolftsunomon, digivolve to..." it shouted, "Wolfmon!"  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, boy. Agumon, get up, we he's coming and your lying there.  
  
Get up!" Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out his digivice and  
  
pointed it towards Tsumemon. "What are your stats..." Jim mumbled, "..here we go. Tsumemon.. Champion... Virus Type... Attack: Rising Spike... We'll here we go. SnowAgumon! His attack is a ground attack. Try hitting him when he's already attacked, that's when he's weak!" Jim looked at Rikai, "This is what the battles are really about, strategy."  
  
*****  
  
"Wolfmon...?" Collin thought. Wolfmon jumped back down, as he slashed fujitsumon, but he only dodged it.  
  
"Where's wolftsunomon?" Collin asked.  
  
"But I am wolftsunomon... in a rookie level." he answered, "I'm  
  
still your partner, in a stronger level! now that I have changed, my  
  
new name is Wolfmon!"  
  
"wow... you can become stronger by changing yourself?" Collin  
  
asked.  
  
"the word you are looking for is evolving."  
  
*****  
  
Taka-impmon looked at Rikai's Pekakumon and jumped towards it to attack. "Icy Ball!!!" he shouted and there was a ball of ice heading  
  
towards Pekakumon.  
  
"That's the way to do it!!" Ishtar thought.  
  
*****  
  
Piper watched as this went on. She looked down at Tsunomon, then over at Rikai and her Digimon. "Rikai, Pekakumon, In front of you"  
  
Piper says running over to Rikai, Tsunomon close behind.  
  
*****  
  
Pekakumon was hit by the Ice Ball Attack, and flew backwards,  
  
hitting the ground. "I...have to..." the small Digimon mumbled as it  
  
started to emit a strange light. Suddenly, with a bright flash, there was a new Digimon in the place of Pekakumon. "Who...are you  
  
supposed to be?"  
  
Rikai asked, feeling the same warmth from this Digimon that she had from pekakumon. "I'm Saiseimon...I've become stronger now, and I'll be able to fight!" She said, flying into the air, and heading towards Taka-Impmon. "Rainbow Sunlight!"  
  
*****  
  
Taka-impmon looked at the attack heading towards him. "What the heck is that!?" He quickly moved out of the way. "that was close."  
  
"Good, you dodged Taka!" Ishtar yelled.  
  
*****  
  
Rikai's head snapped up, looking for the source of the yelling. "Hey..." She mumbled, "Hey, I think I heard another kid around here!!" Rikai said, trotting up beside Daniel, panting hard. "Maybe It was another Digimon."  
  
*****  
  
Saiseimon again attacked Taka-Impmon, firing two shots. "Rainbow Sunlight!"  
  
*****  
  
""Come on, SnowAgumon!" Jim cried to his Digimon, digivice in hand. SnowAgumon fired a blast of freezing breath at Tsumemon,  
  
attempting to freeze it in place.  
  
*****  
  
Tsumemon was distracted by Tapirmon. He didn't notice the shard of ice that was about to strike his back. Not yet...  
  
"Magick Strike!" Both attacks seemed to hit him, but Tsumemon was already miles away from the explosion.  
  
"Rising Spike!" He dug his claw on the ground, and a large rock spike hit Tapirmon, throwing him off.  
  
Daniel was wide-eyed by the battle. Tapirmon... He ran to him, but spikes blocked him from Tapirmon. He hadn't noticed Rikai behind him.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
-----  
  
Kaijin smiled. This "scare" was going out well, considering the basic strategies they were using.  
  
-----  
  
"Impmon Inferno!" Impmon blasted SnowAgumon from behind.  
  
"Good shot!" Yukio said.  
  
*****  
  
Saiseimon let out a cry of victory at the fallen Taka-Impmon, and landed on the ground. "Don't kill it, Saiseimon! Let it be...just  
  
don't let it get away." Rikai said to her partner. "Grr...who are you? Why do you attack us?" Saiseimon growled, keeping a close eye on Taka- Impmon.  
  
*****  
  
Jim Picked up his partner, and pulled him away from the battle. "Are you alright, pal?" He said, trying to smile. "Of course..."  
  
SnowAgumon murmured, glancing back at the battle. "I have to go and fight!" He said, hoping to his feet. "That's my partner!" Jim  
  
said, grinning. They ran back to the site of the battle, and SnowAgumon took aim at Tsumemon. "Ice Breath!"  
  
*****  
  
Katzurimon's ears perked up then she looked at her fallen comrade, Taka-Impmon. She emitted a low deep growl then she dashed towards the battlefield. She jumped over Taka-Impmon, so she's in front of him, standing in a defensive position.  
  
"You won't know anything...because it's none of your business!" She boomed then she leaped into the air. "Freezing Arrows!" Almost  
  
immediately, arrows of ice appeared all around her. With a flick of her paw, she sent all of the arrows flying towards Saiseimon.  
  
*****  
  
Tapirmon managed to get up, but not without an attack to scare off Tsumemon. Not suspecting it, he was Tsumemon was thrown off. His claws returned to their regular size, and Daniel ran to Tapirmon.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" he asked.  
  
"I kicked that mon's butt! What makes you think I'm not?" Tapirmon said, a hint of anger in his voice. Daniel spotted Tsumemon already up, and attacked again.  
  
"Rising Spike!"  
  
Daniel grabbed Tapirmon and jumped off, barely escaping a sharp claw.  
  
-----  
  
Kaijin suddenly changed his expression to disappointment. The balance easily changed in the battle. He growled and turned to the others.  
  
"This is pathetic..."  
  
-----  
  
Corsairmon turned to the other Dark Digidestined who had not joined in the fight. "Don't worry... You will fight later." He then flew up to the top of the tower to watch the battle.  
  
"Interesting... they seem to have an equal chance..." He then saw more.  
  
I've seen enough... time to end this... He took his hand and put it up to the air...  
  
-----  
  
Impmon took off, seeing SnowAgumon down. He ran to Tapirmon, who Daniel let go after jumping.  
  
"Impmon Inferno!" It seemed as if both SnowAgumon & Impmon's attacks were timed as Tsumemon and Tapirmon were thrown off their feet and fell to the ground.  
  
"This is getting exciting..." As soon as Yukio had said that, a large Minotaur had ran off from the forest and began shooting everyone and everything.  
  
"What the hell?" he exclaimed. Impmon turned around, and ran to Yukio.  
  
"Just because I wear a red bandana, bulls don't have to follow it!" he muttered as he and Yukio ran away.  
  
-----  
  
Tapirmon bumped into Daniel, who almost tripped. At the same time, Minotarumon was coming towards them.  
  
"EVERYONE RUN!" Daniels said, picking up Tapirmon again.  
  
-----  
  
Tsumemon sensed Minotarumon, but was jolted by SnowAgumon's attack. He slowly got up, and rolled off the bull's way to reach Kaijin.  
  
"Looks like this party's over..."  
  
*****  
  
Kitsune stretched, then sat bolt upright. What...where? Her crystal blue eyes were wide open now. She looked around. Trees... a river... Definitely not her house. A tower... she was near a tower? Two and two together...  
  
"Merumon?! MERUMON!!!" Kitsune called. A bush near her shook. She stared at it.  
  
From the shadows of the leaves bounced and fox-like Digimon. Jewelry jingled on her forelegs when she landed in Kitsune's lap. Merumon.  
  
"Hey, Fox!" Merumon grinned swishing her fluffy tail from side to side. Kitsune almost screamed when her Digimon leapt onto her lap.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!!" Kitsune hissed. She looked at the tower again.  
  
"You know where we are, Merumon?" the girl asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah... We're in the Digital World." Merumon said simply. As if... Kitsune sighed and met eye contact with her pretty partner.  
  
"Got any idea *why* we're here?" she asked. Speaking to the Digimon sometimes led to frustration. The Digimon got off her lap.  
  
"Nope...But maybe we should go to the Tower? Someone may know there!" Merumon said anxiously and bounded towards the large door. Kitsune shook her head and ran after the Digimon. This was weird, Merumon was never this anxious about something she didn't know. Merumon began to howl out once she got there.  
  
"Are you nuts?? You don't know where this place is but you run up and start yelling??" Kitsune snapped.  
  
*****  
  
"Awww... did he really have to come right after I joined the battle? Sheesh..." Katzurimon shook her head in disappointment before running back to join Kitsui.  
  
"Forget about it...this is only the beginning." Kitsui stated  
  
*****  
  
Saiseimon fell to the ground, and tried to struggle to her feet. Rikai had already caught sight of the strange Digimon, and ran toward her partner. "Come on, Saiseimon, there's no time!" She cried, picking up her partner and struggled to catch up with Daniel, lagging behind.  
  
*****  
  
Taka-impmon got up in some pain. "Darn it!" he yelled as he walked up to Ishtar.  
  
"Don't worry Taka, it was only a first try." Ishtar said. "You will  
  
be better later." she smirked.  
  
*****  
  
Daniel didn't think of looking back, but he had to check on the  
  
others. He stopped and turned around. The others were a just feet  
  
away.  
  
"Guys, hurry!" Tapirmon glanced at Minotarumon. For such a large Digimon, it stayed in one position.  
  
"I think that Digimon's only trying to scare us!" Tapirmon told  
  
Daniel.  
  
"Whatever it's doing, it's doing a fine job!" Daniel began running  
  
again.  
  
-----  
  
Kaijin teleported back to the Tower, where the others were.  
  
"You all missed a lot..." he muttered, a little upset with the sudden arrival of Minotarumon.  
  
-----  
  
Corsairmon sensed the arrival of a Digidestined in his Tower.  
  
"This is unexpected..." he turned to the gates. "A new member..." He flew down the stone side and to the entrance of the gate and greeted Kitsune.  
  
"Welcome... to the Tower..." he waved his hand at the gate, and it opened.  
  
"I will explain everything inside..." he began walking inside.  
  
-----  
  
Yukio followed Kaijin and sat down on a rock to rest. Impmon slumped on the wall.  
  
"You did good, Impmon..." Yukio muttered.  
  
*****  
  
Kitsune's eyebrow lifted. "See what you did, Merumon?" she growled and picked the Digimon up off the floor.  
  
"Now you did it. How many times must I tell you...WHEN YOU PLAY A PRANK MAKE SURE PEOPLE OR DIGIMON DON'T KNOW IT'S YOU!!! you'll be doing graffiti for weeks, little miss snob-a-lot." Kistune snapped. Merumon only grinned her devilish little grin. Kitsune's put her down. Time to regain her image, she supposed. She leapt forward and jumped in front of Corsairmon.  
  
"Hey, pal...You gotta bathroom around here? I need to tinkle something, terrible. My bladder is the size of an ant's intestines...I had this bad problem when I was little I used to wet my pants all the time. It was sticky and everything." she stated, embarrassingly loud. Then she stopped. Merumon took the lead.  
  
"Yeah I remember that, Fox. You got it all over me too! You shoulda got up to go pee. It wasn't long ago...hang on lemme think. Oh yeah it was last night right?" Merumon said just as loud. Kitsune nodded.  
  
"Ack...Never mind I don't have to go anymore. But where can you find grub around this vermin infested place?" she asked. Rude, loud...without the slightest bit of modesty. This was Kitsune Shadow's shield from the world.  
  
Her appearance as stupid, hid her heart and soul. And each and everytime she said something like this, another barrier went up. This was how she wished to be. "The...*da da daaaaam* Tower!! God he makes it sound cool. I've seen better homes in those cardboard boxes on the street." Merumon added with a role of her large green eyes. Totally unimpressed to one who saw. Fox smirked.  
  
"Maybe it's wonderful to him, but me thinks your friends need to get an apartment these days." Kitsune said. Her fingers went into her pocket. Smoke bomb...Delicately she touched it, but her expression never changed. If she wanted to get away...she could've. She knew she could...she wasn't called Fox for nothing.  
  
*****  
  
Rikai struggled to get away from the Digimon, running as fast as  
  
her little legs could carry her. She hadn't run this fast in all her life, for good reason.  
  
*****  
  
Jim looked up in surprise at the Digimon that just emerged from the forest not far from where he was standing. "Oh..." he said to  
  
himself, and grabbed SnowAgumon. "Come on, there's no time." He  
  
started to run in the opposite direction, following Daniel. He caught up with Rikai, passing her without much trouble.  
  
"Wha..." She gasped, scowling at Jim.  
  
"Don't feel bad...I'm a lot more experienced at running away from Digimon than you." He said, grinning. Rikai rolled her eyes, and noticed Nikko, who had remained unusually Quiet through the past events. She was following suit, and hightailing it outta there faster than looked possible for a girl of her stature.  
  
*****  
  
Daniel stopped and turned again. Minotarumon was far away. He put down Tapirmon, a little upset at being held to safety.  
  
"I can run on my own, you know?" Tapirmon grumpily muttered.  
  
"Hey, gotta be careful." Daniel replied.  
  
---  
  
Kaijin looked around. Corsairmon was gone. "Where did the big guy go?" he asked.  
  
---  
  
Corsairmon turned to Kitsune. He growled lightly, but then replaced it with a smile. "Tough..." he opened his hand, and a crest appeared. He then pointed at a window in the Tower.  
  
"That is your crest. Just wave it to that window, and you'll be in a washroom..." He turned around, returning to his Digidestined.  
  
---  
  
Yukio got up and took this chance to look around. He turned to the Tower. What was he doing here?  
  
*****  
  
Kitsune growled equally...She had quite a few words for him imbedded in her mind.  
  
"Bump that...I'm going...to leave A.S.A.P. I hate sobs." she snarled. Merumon laughed and jumped into her arms to play with the crest.  
  
"Don't you have enough jewelry?" Fox asked her Digimon. Merumon grinned.  
  
"Yeeeeaaah..." she replied.  
  
"Okay then I'm just going to put this scrap of plastic or whatever into my pocket, set it and forget it." Fox said and started towards the door. She sure as heck wasn't going to stay with a grouchy old foggie like that. Merumon yawned and snuggled into her arms.  
  
"You shouldn'ta howled." Fox scolded softly. Merumon shrugged.  
  
*****  
  
Corsairmon turned to Kitsune. He could sense anger with her. "Let me tell you something... I know you want someone to love... Well... I have a plan... I want to take over this world, and yours... And once I do that... every boy in the world will be at your command... All I need you to do is come with me and help my plan in action..." He pointed to the Dark Digidestined inside the Tower's  
  
walls.  
  
"You and the others will help me... and after that, your wish will be granted..."  
  
*****  
  
Ishtar ran near Kaijin. "hey, do you think next time we attack we'll need to hide ourselves?" She asked, "the Digidestined are going to  
  
meet us dark Digidestined someday anyways."  
  
Taka-impmon jumped on Ishtar's shoulders.  
  
*****  
  
Kitsune stopped. Merumon was now dozing. At the words of promise from the Digimon, she turned. Her crystal blue eyes flickered for a moment. //Lie...// a voice told her mentally //Lie to him...he knows nothing of you. Do not believe him.// Kitsune's eyes, warmed for a moment by the thought, became cold and icy once more.  
  
"I... need... no one. I don't want boys everywhere. I don't want to be adored. I want true, honest, heart felt love. And I will force no one to love me. I won't help you if that's all you have to offer. I'm up for a bargain though..." she growled. Lying... so good at it. She knew she was. She prided herself on her lies. Deep down, Kitsune was dying to believe this Digimon.  
  
She did want love, and with his offer, she just may find it. But Kitsune only mentally impaled this thought to death. Her icy eyes met his fearlessly.  
  
"You... let me have one boy I want no matter who it is. That's all. Simple, no? And I don't need to listen to some stupid explanation... You tell your others what they need to know. You just tell me what you need when. I don't want to ask questions and I don't want answers. Of course, only if we have a deal. If not, then forget it. I'm not stupid, you know, just sly." she smirked angrily. If he wanted her help, he'd have to change the reward. And if he could read minds, he'd have trouble reading hers. She kept it perfectly blank with her stupidity.  
  
*****  
  
Corsairmon crossed his arms. This one was hard to persuade...  
  
"Very well... you will be able to choose anyone in the world, as long as you follow my command..." Corsairmon stopped. There was another Dark Digidestined arriving.  
  
"There are others like you... except they don't work for me. They are Digidestined... you and my other minions must keep them from going any further from this Tower, or beyond the ocean... If possible, you can eliminate them permanently..." He closed the gates.  
  
"If you wish to stay on your own... very well..." He pointed at her digivice. It instantly changed into another version.  
  
"I will call you with this whenever I will need you..."  
  
---  
  
Daniel sat down, almost fainting. He turned to Tapirmon. "Well...  
  
that was fun..." Daniel said, between deep breaths.  
  
---  
  
Kaijin turned to Ishtar. "It's up to Corsairmon, but personally, I  
  
think we should show ourselves to the other Digidestined..."  
  
****  
  
Daniel finally got his lungs running well again, and decided to  
  
remember what they needed to do. The sun was almost setting.  
  
"Shelter... we need shelter!" he said, almost screaming the words.  
  
"Hey! No need to get excited, Daniel!" Tapirmon said.  
  
"You know anyplace to stay at night here?"  
  
"Not really... no wait... the forest. Not much danger there, and its really shady!"  
  
"So I guess we're going there..."  
  
*****  
  
Shadow walked down the stairs of the tower. After Shadow got  
  
off the stairs he looked around "So whats going on?" Shadow was  
  
followed by his Digimon, Hagurumon. Shadow's eyes were filled with  
  
darkness.  
  
****  
  
Jim and Nikko arrived Shortly after Daniel sat down. "That was some ride." Jim said, grinning still just happy to be around people. Nikko nodded silently. She looked around, then back to Daniel and Jim. "Where is Rikai?" She said, looking serious. Her question was soon answered by the remaining Digidestined slowly making her way up the hill, panting heavily and obviously exhausted. She staggered over to where the others were sitting, and slowly sank to her knees, then feet. To tired to speak, she laid down on the grass, and lightly closed her eyes. Opening them, and sitting up, she looked at her comrades. "It's getting late, isn't it?"  
  
*****  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
A slight groan of protest escaped a sleeping boy's lips as his ears  
  
were bombarded by the beeping sound of his laptop. The laptop turned  
  
itself on, but there was nothing more than a mere blank screen. The  
  
boy turned his back at the laptop, which was currently settled on top  
  
of his desk, then he placed a pillow above his head. He mumbled  
  
something about giving him a few more minutes of sleep.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
There it goes again, but this time, there was a message written on the screen...  
  
/Wake up! I know that you're awake...\  
  
The boy placed the pillow beside him then he turned to face his  
  
laptop. He gasped when he saw the message itself then he shook his  
  
head. He mumbled something about this being a dream but then the  
  
laptop beeped again, making him jump slightly.  
  
/This isn't a dream... this is real... You are seeing this, Arashi...\  
  
Arashi got curious, so he sat upright and then he moved the laptop closer to himself. He thought for a moment then he noticed that he received a new e-mail.  
  
"Eh?" He checked to see what was written...  
  
Arashi, we are in dire need of your services, as the Digital World is in danger. You are our only hope in saving our world and yours. This  
  
is not a hoax. You must press the button below this message.  
  
Everything you need to know will be answered after you do so...  
  
.::***::.  
  
"Okay...this is getting weirder by the minute..." He shrugged ever so slightly and then his hand absentmindedly clicked on the button. "I did not do that I did not do that I did not do that!!!" Arashi  
  
exclaimed then the screen emitted a bright light, forcing the boy to  
  
shield his eyes. The same light engulfed him completely, and the  
  
moment Arashi opened his eyes...he noticed that he was in a whole  
  
different place.  
  
"What the?" Trees, grass, mountains...definitely not his own room. All of a sudden he felt something on his head, he looked up then he saw a black ball-looking creature that has wings on it's sides.  
  
::Nande kuso?! You're my partner...how...interesting...:: The black ball-like creature stated through Arashi's mind, with a hint of  
  
sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Er...partner?"  
  
::Aiya...Do I really have to explain everything?:: The creature  
  
sighed, ::Just call me...Yeromon...but for now...let's look for the  
  
others::  
  
"The...others??" Arashi asked as he started to walk.  
  
::Geez...it seems that I really have to explain everything. Look,  
  
you're in the Digital World, a world kinda like your own world but  
  
it's made up of Data. This world is filled with different sorts of  
  
Digital Monsters a.k.a. Digimon::  
  
"I'm assuming that you're one of 'em?"  
  
::Correct, Einstein. Now get a move on or else we won't find the  
  
other Digidestined:: Arashi sighed then he did what Yeromon told him  
  
to do. He walked through the forest then he suddenly heard some  
  
voices.  
  
"There's somebody over there..." Arashi mumbled to himself but  
  
Yeromon could still hear it. After a few moments, Arashi spotted some  
  
kids around his age.  
  
::Looks like they're heading for the forest...:: Yeromon stated,  
  
looking at the huddled group of Digidestined.  
  
"Forest?" The red-headed boy shrugged then he quickly made his way towards the group. "Er...Hi..."  
  
*****  
  
Wolfmon landed onto the ground and faced fujitsumon. they stared at each other as if they just swore to each other that they will be rivals and will not stop trying to kill each other.  
  
Fujitsumon looked back, as if communicating with someone else. he nodded, then sprinted toward the bushes where he came from. Wolfmon followed him, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
-----  
  
"You were late, fujitsumon." Arthur said as fujitsumon teleported  
  
back at the tower right beside Arthur, "it's not your fault. I was the last dark Digidestined to arrive here anyways."  
  
-----  
  
Collin looked at the others, noticing that no one was fighting,  
  
then to wolfmon, who was by the bushes.  
  
"Wolfmon!" he shouted, "what are you doing over there?"  
  
"Ohhh... nothing... I was following some Digimon, but I couldn't  
  
find it." Gabumon turned to Collin, "There will be more of this... ambush, Collin."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When my opponent looked back towards the bushes, he made a small nod, then ran away. it was as if they were sent here to attack us, only for us to be warned of what is coming in the future..."  
  
"ohhh..." Collin said, then paused, "let's go to the others. I  
  
think they are having an important conversation."  
  
*****  
  
Daniel called all of the Digidestined together. "Ok Tapirmon  
  
suggested the forest... Jim, is it still close to that river you fished in? If it is, then could you and..." Daniel turned to Piper and pointed at her. "Her go fish?" Daniel turned to the forest. "Rikai, Collin, get some firewood... Me and Nikko can get some fruits to go with the fish! Let's all get back  
  
here in an hour..." he looked to the sun. "That's probably around  
  
sunset! And if you guys get lost, just check our digivices..." Daniel  
  
was surprised, yet glad, to hear himself actually giving orders to  
  
other people. The closest he gave orders was to his old dog, Sparkz.  
  
-----  
  
Kaijin turned to Taira. "So why didn't you come with us?" he asked, a little disappointed.  
  
-----  
  
Yukio finally decided to stop thinking. He turned to everyone. "I  
  
really think we should get some food!" Impmon had said the words he  
  
wanted to say... maybe more.  
  
Yukio sweatdropped.  
  
-----  
  
"But before you leave, I could at least give you some food and meet the other people. After that, you can go on your own." Corsairmon said, sensing the amount of hunger growing within the Dark Digidestined. He snapped his fingers, and the other Digidestined were instantly brought to a large dining room. Although the Tower seemed damp and dirty on the outside, the inside was like a majestic castle.  
  
-----  
  
"The hell! I'm starting to hate this Star Trek teleporting style!"  
  
Kaijin said, but stopped after, seeing what was being given to them.  
  
"Holy s***!" he said, seeing the large table, fancy silverware and  
  
chairs... it reminded him of the English castles...  
  
*****  
  
"Alright." Collin nodded to Daniel's orders, "Rikai, we should go  
  
together. after the attack, who knows what will happen in the forest!  
  
two Digimon are stronger than one."  
  
Collin was worried in general as he began to think that the  
  
territory they were in is watched closely by some evil force. He was  
  
also a bit mad about how Daniel ordered everyone so quickly. "Daniel  
  
probably didn't even know who half of those people were." He began to have some doubts about him, thought he still considered him as a  
  
friend.  
  
-----  
  
"wow... food..." Arthur mumbled as he looked at the big dining  
  
table upon him, "What are we waiting for?!?!? Let's eat!" Arthur ran towards a chair. Fujitsumon sat beside him. They were so hungry, yet they waited for the others to come.  
  
*****  
  
Kitsune shook her head. Merumon yawned at the food. Both of them weren't tasted for these kind of royal-like things.  
  
"You hungry?" Kitsune asked Merumon, in an unusual soft voice. Merumon shook her head.  
  
"Nope. I'm not hungry, Fox. I just wanna go home...And listen to flutey." Merumon said, nuzzling Fox's leg. This wasn't entirely true but she loved herpartner more than anyone, and knew Fox was uncomfortable in the Digital World.  
  
"Well then I'll just wait." the girl said finally, her voice regaining the coldness as she backed against one wall. Merumon leapt into Kitsune's arms and nuzzled in, beginning to doze off. Kitsune, meanwhile, observed the other Dark Digidestined with an almost disgusted look. Oh how despised people. Then Kaijin burst out with his remark and she released a soft growl. He had no manners. She hated cussing, but she had no place to tell anyone anything. Fox herself, was  
  
an unmodest trickster.  
  
*****  
  
Rikai smiled, and followed Collin. "Oh...I'm gonna be so sore  
  
tomorrow..." She said, feeling her legs. "Not cut out for running, that's me. Oh well..." She said, passing Collin, not even thinking about where she was walking.  
  
"Er...Hi."  
  
Rikai looked up to meet the eyes of a red-haired boy, her age, maybe a little older. She was scared at first...hadn't all of the kids  
  
come to the digital world at once? Who was this stranger? She took a step back, and looked nervously up at him. Then she caught sight of his eyes. They were green, like hers, but...she could tell from them that he wasn't someone she had to be scared of. She relaxed, and remembered her manners. "Hi there. Um...I'm Rikai. Who would you be?"  
  
*****  
  
Daniel turned around. There was another person with Rikai. Just by the red hair and the green eyes, Daniel thought it was Rikai's  
  
brother.  
  
"Guys, hold on..." he said. He walked beside Rikai.  
  
"Hey... my name's Daniel..."  
  
-----  
  
Kaijin was amazed by everything. He was starting to like this Dark Digidestined business every second... He took a seat and waited for the others to take a seat. Yukio also took a seat. He smiled. He  
  
turned to Impmon, who jumped onto his seat, waiting for anyone else  
  
to start.  
  
-----  
  
Corsairmon smiled lightly. He had eight Dark Digidestined. He now had the upper hand. He turned to the newest member, Shadow.  
  
"Welcome to the Tower..."  
  
  
  
-CHAPTER TWO END-  
  
Go to: http://www.geocities.com/takabero_n_kashikoi for more details. 


End file.
